Songfics
by brb-imfangirling
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of one or two-shots based on songs. Each chapter will be a different song and some will be different pairings. There isn't going to be any lemons, but some pretty awesome make-out scenes.
1. Because You're Mine

**Author's Notes: This is my first ever story! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be much more PruCan.**

**Song and Pairing: Next Contestant by Nickelback, PruCan**

**Warning: Swearing, and Possessive!Prussia **

To say that Gilbert was mad, would be an understatement. He was **furious**. All he wanted was to have an awesome night out at the club with his boyfriend, Matthew, but instead he was fighting down the feeling of wanting to rip some unlucky bastards head off. He should have seen this coming, what with the way Mattie was dressed and the fact that it happened just about every time the two went out. Mattie was wearing a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a form-fitting black Nickelback shirt, and red and black hi-tops. They were sitting at the bar, drinks in hand, when some girl came up to them. "Hey, cutie. You wanna dance?" Before Matthew could answer, Gilbert put his arm around his waist, "He doesn't want to dance with you. He's with me.". His red eyes flashed with anger, challenging her to say otherwise. "Ugh!" she groaned as she walked away, finding her next prey. That was the fifth girl and seventh person of the night to come up and ask him to dance or offer him a drink. "Gil, why are you acting so strange?" Matthew had never seen him act out like this before, it was kind of scary. "It's nothing." He started to growl at a group of girls and guys, 'are you kidding me?', as they walked past, whistling at his Mattie. "Do you want to leave, Birdie?" He knew he was being a bit selfish, but he really couldn't take all these assholes staring at _his_ Birdie. Matthew saw the look on Gil's face, and decided it was probably for the best they leave as soon as possible. "Yeah, it's kinda boring here anyway.", he was somewhat lying so he didn't make Gil feel bad about making him leave so early. Gil stood up and pulled Mattie off of his seat. As they made their way to the doors, Mattie yelped. Turning to see what was wrong, Gil saw that some smart-ass decided to grab his ass as they passed. That's when he snapped. He turned and grabbed the man by his wrist. "Is that your hand on my boyfriend?" You could practically hear the venom dripping off each word. "What? Oh, you mean like this?" he then reached over and grabbed Mattie's ass again. By this point, Gil was beyond furious. He pulled his arm back and swung at the guy as hard as he could. Hitting him square in the jaw, the man stumbled backwards into a table. "G-gil? I really think we should leave now." He had never seen the man act so... possessive. Not that he was complaining or anything. They walked out the door as a group of people gathered around the man who had just fallen to the floor. Once outside, Matthew grabbed the taller man's arm. "Gilbert, what has gotten into you? You've never acted this way before." "I already told you, it's nothing." "Gil. I know it's not nothing, now tell me. Please?" Gilbert grabbed his shoulders and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. All to soon, Gil pulled away, hands still on Mattie's shoulder, he started to explain. "I'm tired of all the looks they give you! They look at you like you're a thing. Something that they can just take away from me. I can't stand it anymore." With that, he kissed him again, making the smaller man moan. He pulled away slightly, smirking at the blush that had formed on Mattie's cheeks, and started to kiss down the smooth column of his neck. Once he got to the sweet spot, just above his collar-bone, he started to bit, suck, and lick at the spot, causing the smaller to moan again, until there was a deep red mark left. "But they can't have you." He nipped at his earlobe and whispered, "because you're _mine_."

**More Author's Notes: OKAY! I hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions for song and pairing for future chapters please let me know! Any reviews help a lot. Thank you!**


	2. You Belong With Me part 1

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. *le sigh***_

_**This one is going to be Mattie's POV. Enjoy.**_

_**-oOoOo-**_

**From: Gil**

_**Hey, Birdie!**_

**9:43 p.m.**

Well, this is a surprise. I haven't heard from Gil for a few days. I wonder if he got in a fight with Roderich again...

**To: Gil**

_**Hey, Gil. How have you been?**_

**9:45 p.m.**

**From: Gil**

_**Other than getting in an argument **_

_**with Roderich again, I'm fine.**_

**9:46 p.m.**

**To: Gil**

_**I'm sorry. What was it about this time?**_

**9:47 p.m.**

I'm really not surprised that they got in a fight again. It happens just about every other week. It's always about something really stupid, too. For example, three weeks ago it was started because Gil had said he never read To Kill a Mocking Bird. I can't wait to hear what it was about this time.

**From: Gil**

_**Oh, I told a 'crude' joke and he didn't find **_

_**it so funny. It's just the usual stupid shit.**_

**9:49 p.m.**

**To: Gil**

_**He just doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

***MESSAGE DELETED***

**To: Gil**

_**He just doesn't get your humor like other people do. But **_

_**that's still a really stupid reason to start a fight.**_

**9:50 p.m.**

I can't believe that I almost sent that to him! He would probably get freaked out and stop talking to me. I couldn't take it if that happened! Okay, I'm freaking out over nothing. He would still talk to me, it would just be a bit awkward and I would have to explain myself and tell him that I don't understand why he stays with him when I'm so much better for him! Now, don't go around thinking that I think I'm better than Roderich, just better for Gil is all. I understand him and his weird ways. That's what I love about him. While Roderich thinks that these things are wrong and need to be 'fixed', but I know that Gil is perfect. I just wish he could see how much we really are made for each other... _BUZZ_! Maple! I forgot I was talking to him.

**From: Gil**

_**Yea, it is pretty stupid. I just wish he could understand **_

_**me more. Like you do! You at least don't think that I **_

**need to be 'fixed'.**

**9:55 p.m.**

Did he really just say that he wished his boyfriend was more like me? Oh maple, what do I say now?!

**To: Gil**

_**Well, there's nothing wrong that needs to be fixed about **_

_**you. If anything, Roderich needs to learn to have fun **_

**and live a little.**

**9:57 p.m.**

Okay, it's been more than ten minutes, why hasn't he answered? Did I piss him off with what I said? I really hope not, I was just messing around! Matthew, you need to calm down, and think logically. Okay so maybe he had to do some chores or something. Yeah that's most likely what it was... God, I hope that's why.

**From: Gil**

_**You got that right! I just can't find a way to **_

_**help him live a little. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just date you. ;)**_

**10:10 p.m.**

Wait, what!? Did he really just say that? Does he mean it? Why did he use a winky face? Does that mean he really means it? Or that he's just joking? Oh GOD why do I have to act like a girl after she just met her celebrity crush? Because you practicably are? Oh, shut up!... Man, I really need more friends.

**From: Gil**

_**So anyway, are you going to the dance tomorrow?**_

**10:11 p.m.**

Dance? What dance is he-Oh.

**To: Gil**

_**Um, no, I don't think so. To be honest I forgot that there **_

_**even WAS a dance tomorrow..**_

**10:12 p.m.**

**From: Gil**

_**Oh, well are you still going to the game with me tomorrow **_

_**afternoon? Ludy's been practicing really hard and he **_

_**wants to be there. To support him.**_

**10:12 p.m.**

Okay, that's kinda weird, even for Gilbert. I wonder if he just wants me to go... Might as well, I mean, I've only seen him at school.

**To: Gil**

_**Are you sure it's not just you that wants me to go? But yeah, **_

_**I'm still going. Do you want to meet up somewhere **_

_**and walk together?**_

**10:14 p.m.**

Well, look who's being daring now. Why the voice sound so much like my brother?

"Because I'm right here, dude!"

"Alfred! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Only since he asked you on a date."

"It's not a date. We just haven't hung out or talked for a few days, that's all it is."

God, why does he have to be annoying?

"Dude! Just look at the message he sent you! He totally want's you to go with him!"

And loud.

"He has a boyfriend, Al. You already knew that."

"So? That doesn't mean anything! If I didn't go to a movie with Kiku, then we wouldn't be together and he was with that Greek kid, remember?"

Oh yes. I remember Kiku. The only one of Al's friends that was actually sorry when they forgot who I was.

"Well, that's because-" _BUZZ_!

**From: Gil**

_**I could meet you at your house an hour before the game **_

_**and we could get something to eat first.**_

**10:15 p.m. **

**From: Gil**

_**I mean if you want to! If not we could just walk over to the school **_

_**and watch the team warm-up. Whatever you want to do, of course.**_

**10:15 p.m.**

"Dude, you're totally blushing! What did he say? Let me see, pleeeease?"

Why did he always have to interfere in my love life. Or lack-there-of. It's so annoying! Why did he always have come in at the worst times? I hate him so much sometimes.

"No! Get off of me Alfred!"

"Haha! I got your phone, Mattie! I wonder what you should say next. Hmmm?"

"Al! Please don't text him! And give me my cell phone back!"

I really don't see what kind of sick entertainment he gets from ruining my life. It can't be that fun.

"You can have it back now, Mattie~!"

"OW! Al, what the hell did you say to him?"

Annnd, he left. Of course he left. Now, what the fuck did he say?

**To: Gil**

_**HELL, YEAH! You should just meet me here **_

_**at four and we can totally go out for something to eat **_

_**before the game. How's that sound?**_

**10:20 p.m.**

Well I guess that can't do too much damage right? I sure hope not.

**From: Gil**

_**That sounds awesome! Where do you want to eat?**_

_**I know a really good place a little bit down the street from**_

_**the school. Unless you have another idea. I really don't care where**_

_**we go. I would love to talk to you longer, but if I don't get to bed soon Ludwig is going to kick my ass. Night, Birdie! Awesome out!**_

**10:21 p.m.**

**To: Gil**

_**Good night, I love you.**_

***MESSAGE DELETED***

**To: Gil**

_**Good night, Gil. See you tomorrow.**_

**10:21 p.m.**

Why can I never tell him how I feel? And why do I have butterflies? What is wrong with me? My face is probably red like a tomate, too. Oh well. I'm just going out to eat with a friend. _Friend_. I really hate that word sometimes. But whatever. I just can't wait for tomorrow.

_**-oOoOo-**_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the lame, hafe-assed chapter. I will be posting the next part tomorrow. Hopefully. This chapter may be changed sometime tomorrow. I still would love more requests, just please don't be mad if I don't use it, it will most likely be used later. Tell me what you think! Well, I've been awake for over 24 hours, so. Night, loves!**_

_**Edit: Okay, so I would still love to have some more requests and reviews!**_


	3. You Belong With Me part 2

**Author's Notes: **_**Still Mattie's POV. Enjoy part two!**_

**Pairing/Song:**_** PruCan, You Belong With Me more of the Punk Goes Pop version than the original. For both this part and part one!**_

**Chapter Warnings: **_**Swearing, Gilbert, and a pretty little surprise at the end! (And no, it's not a lemon)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Hetalia, every episode would would have PruCan.**_

**-oOoOo-**

School's almost over and I don't even know what the teacher is saying anymore. All I can think about is my date- I mean getting to hang out with Gil! Yeah, that's what I meant. This wouldn't be as hard if he could just see how good we are for each other! I mean, he brings out the best side of me and can be my true, snarky, self with him, and he can be his fun, lover-of-all-things-cute, self! It's like we were **made** for each other! Why can't he see that he belongs with me?

"Maple!" That damn bell! Well, now that school's over, I get to go on my date with Gil in two hours!

"Mattieee~!"

_Oh, no..._

"Al! Get off me!"

"Sorry dude. Are you read to go home and get ready for your _daaate_~?"

"It's not a 'date', Al. Just two friends hanging out."

"Yeah. Two friends who both think the others smoking! Aw, don't start pouting, you know it's true!"

"Shut up, Al."

"Fine! So today Kiku, Arthur, and I-"

This is where I normally stop listening to him. He can go on **forever**, if alowed. I just don't get how he can always have something to talk about. The only time I'm ever like that is when I'm with Gil. _Gil_. With his, snow like hair, beautiful, bright red eyes, his perfect smile and very toned chest and- What?! Did I really just think that? Holly wow, am I glad it wasn't out loud! If Al had heard me... I don't even want to think about what would happen **then. **

"Matt, look out for the door!"

"The wha- Ouch!"

"Told ya to look out."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Getting ready for your date with _Gil_~?"

"It's not a date!"

And with that my door is slammed and locked before he can get up the stairs. Why is so intent that this is a date? It's just me and Gil, hanging out together and a restaurant I've never been to, and _oh god_ how I wish this was going to be a date! Oh well. I guess I should finish my homework before he gets here.

-oOoOo-

**From: Gil**

_**Hey Birdie! I'll be leaving in a few minutes and should**_

_**be there in about 20-25. Be ready to go!**_

**3:15 p.m.**

"That should be just enough time to get you ready"

"OH MY GOD, AL! How did you even get in?! And what do mean 'enough time to get me ready'?"

"I have a spare key. And we need to get you dressed and ready to get that freak!"

"He's not a freak, Al. And there is nothing wrong with how I look."

"Sorry, yes there is. You always dress the same! No one knows what you got hiding under those baggy pants and hoodies! Time to show 'em what you're made of!"

"These are the only things I have, Al. And they're comfortable."

"Yeah, whatever that's all you have! I know you have some not-too-skinny skinny jeans. And take off that damned hoodie!"

"But-"

"No buts! You are wearing these jeans and this shirt. I'll be back in a few minutes, and if you aren't dressed, I will dress you dress you myself."

At least he remembered to close the door this time. I guess I should get dressed. And text Gil back.

**To: Gil**

_**Hey, Gil. I can't wait to go. Al's being, well, Al.**_

**3:19 p.m.**

-oOoOo-

I. Look. Ridiculous! Al picked out my dark-purple-almost-black skinny jeans and my form-fitting black and shocking-blue Avenged Sevenfold(1) tee I got at their last concert. Worst of all, he took away all my hoodies! What kind of person does that? Now all the world can see my feminine-like curves! _Ding!_ That must be Gil!

"Just a second!" Thank God, Al already left to hang out with Kiku and Arthur. Man why do we have three locks on our door?

"Hey Gil."

"Hey Birdie. The awesome me is here to take you away from your un-awesome bruder!"

"Well he left about ten minutes ago. But lets go before Papa gets home."

It's not that I don't love my papa, it's just that he likes to embarrass me in front of guys I like. And Gil is no exception to that.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"Just an awesome restaurant called _Iceberg_."

"I've never heard of it before. Is it any good?"

"Come now, Birdie-" Oh god he has his arm around my shoulders! "-Would I take you any place unless I knew it was awesome?"

"Well, no. B-but I was just w-wondering."

"Keseseses~ You look so cute when you blush!"

Well, that just made me blush more! Why did he have to say I was cute?! If Alfred is right, which I highly doubt, then he probably thinks that I'm 'hotter than a freshly grilled Big Mac'. His words, not mine.

"Birdie, we're here."

"Wha-? Oh, thank you."

He actually held the door for me. This place looks pretty cool. Like a restaurant from the 60's or something.

"Pretty cool, huh? Ludy and I found it a few months ago on our morning run."

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. Well, not as awesome as you."

See what I mean? He brings out my snarky, sarcastic side. Not that it's a bad thing, not at all. It's really fun.

"Nothing is as awesome as the great Gilbert! Not many even come close. So what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you say, Gil. I think I'll try the strawberry milkshake."

"Awesome! I'll go order our food."

-oOoOo-

We just finished eating and are now on our way to the school to watch the football game. I don't think I've ever had that much fun with someone, even on a real date! The whole time we just talked about random things and a little about how annoying Roderich is. I really wish Gilbert would just leave him and realize hoe much we are made for each other! He also asked why I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I almost told him that I don't have one because I was waiting for him to get it thru his thick skull that I was only interested in him. But of course I didn't. I don't really think that would go over very well...

"Birdie?"

"Oh. Yeah?"

"I was wondering where you want to sit for the game?"

"Lets sit at the very top. Less chance of someone taller than me sitting in front of me."

For the next thirty minutes until the game started, we talked. We talked and laughed and it was amazing! I really missed hanging with him these past few days. I should be used to it by now, since that's what normally happens when he's with Roderich. It's kind of annoying. I've know Gil for most of my life and he's only know Gil for about one and a half years. It's not fair! _And now you sound like a five year-old. Nice, Mattie._ I'm getting real tired of that voice. Mainly because it sounds like Alfred.

Now, I've never been big on football, so for most of the game I just talked to and stared at Gil. I love how his 'I'm so much better than all of you, so suck it.' smirk, turns into a soft, perfect smile when we're together. I don't even think Roderich knows about this side of him. It makes me feel kind so special to know that I'm probably the only one that always gets to see him like this. What's amazing about the albino is that when he's excited, his eyes are so much clearer and brighter. Like they are now. And how did I start thinking about this? I need to be careful and keep my mind on track, otherwise Gil will know that I'm staring at him.

"Birdie...Matthew!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The games over. You want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, but aren't you going to the dance?"

"Yea, but I'll still have enough time to get home and change before it starts."

"Okay, if you want, but you really don't-"

"Yes, but I want to."

Why does my face feel like it's on fire?

"O-o-okay, then. Let's g-go."

We walked for about two minutes in a comfortable silence when I realized my phone wasn't in my pocket.

"Shit. Gil, I need to go back real quick, my phone fell out of my pocket."

"Okay. Let's hurry and get it."

As we turned around, I saw a sight I never thought I would ever see. There, under the bleachers, was Roderich. With Liz. Who was Gilbert's best girl-friend. When I suddenly stopped, Gil started to ask why, until he saw it too. I really wish I didn't see that. I never even watched porn! But this was full out guy on girl action. Between Gil's best friend and boyfriend. And when he come back to himself, he was running.

"Gil! Come back!"

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"OH! Shit! H-hey Gilbert."

"Don't 'hey Gilbert' me! You're both still half naked, verdammt! How long has this shit be going on?"

"Since the fourth month we were together..."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know what, fuck you both. We're over, arschloch!"

With that he turned and walked away. Since I had been up on the bleachers grabbing my phone, I had to jump down and run to catch up with him. 'Cause let me tell you, when angry, he can walk pretty fast.

"Gil, wait up!"

"What do you want?"

Now, I expected him to sound angry and start yelling. What I got instead was a very quite, defeated sounding answer, and a cry Gil. I hate it when he cries. It breaks my heart when I hear the normally loud, confident voice turn quiet, sad, destroyed one. His eyes, normally so bright with mischief, and enthusiasm, dull and completely void of any light. I hate it. No one like him should cry. I need to find a way to make him better.

"Do you want to skip the dance and hang out at my house?"

"S-sure, why not? I d-don't r-r-really have a r-reason to go n-now."

"Come on. He was a bastard anyway. You deserve someone who understands you. Someone who can handle you when you're depressed, or angry, or hyper, or however you act. Not someone who thinks you need to be 'fixed' and that you're 'immature'. You deserve someone way better than him, and I'm sure you'll find that someone."

"Thanks, Birdie. But I don't think it will be that easy to find someone who can handle me and who doesn't think I'm a freak of nature."

I stopped walking at this, and so did he. Did he seriously think that? That no one likes him? Are you kidding me?

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, you listen and you listen good. You are not a freak in anyway. You are perfect just the way you are. You're different. So what? That what makes you awesome! You have the best personality I have ever seen. The most beautiful eyes and smile. I'm surprised you don't have a line of people on your door step that want to be with you. I don't care what anyone else tells you. You are amazing! It doesn't matter if anyone says otherwise. Just remember, I said it and I meant it and that's all that matters. Got it?"

Did I really just do that? Oh my god, I did! And I didn't even stutter!

"Yes, sir."

Seems like someone feels better. He got his super cocky grin back and his eyes are as bright as ever. I think I did pretty good. We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, with Gil's arm around my shoulders and me walking right next to him. I can get used to this very fast.

We get to my house all to soon. As we walk up to the door, he removes his arm from my shoulders, and I unlock the door. Alfred is still with his friends, and Papa and Mother are still at work. We have the house to ourselves for a few more hours. We decided to go up to my room and watch t.v. I made sure I had both keys to my door before locking it.

We had been sitting for a few minutes watching some random show when Gil broke the silence.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said?"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, after we found them together. Did you really mean what you said about me?"

"Of course I did. Why?"

"Hmm. Just curious. So, I take it really like me then? Like, more than just a friend?"

"W-well, I g-guess you can s-say that."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

With that being said he crawled from where he was at the foot of the bed, up to the head of the bed where I was. He continued to crawl over me until his face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and his eyes staring into mine. He slowly lowered himself until out lips meet in a short kiss. He looked back at my face and smirked. He then lowered himself again into a longer, deeper kiss. I sat up, trying not to break the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss more. I started to moan when I felt his tongue start to lick at my lower lip. I opened my mouth, moaning when his tongue entered. We fought over dominance for a little before I gave in. He continued to map out my mouth before he started to gently suck on my wet muscle. I moaned again, and started to lay back down, pulling him onto me. We continued like this for what felt like hours. He started to move his hand up my shirt. I moaned louder than before when he started to rub one of my nipples until it was standing at attention. We broke the kiss only long enough for us to regain our breath. I stared to move his shirt up his torso, when he took it off the rest of the way, laughing at the look on my face when I saw his very nicely toned chest and stomach. I leaned up to him and was just about to start kissing him again when-

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get off my brother! NOW!"

**-oOoOo-**

**(1) For those who don't know, Avenged Sevenfold is a band that started in California and they're pretty awesome. I decided Matthew would be wearing one of their shirts when my brother came in the room wearing it. And the one I'm talking about is actually a very awesome looking shirt.**

**A/N:**_** Boy, THAT escalated quickly! Al has got to have the worst timing, am I right? Any who, I still need requests and stuff. More reviews would be a major confidence boost. *hint hint* Please tell me what you think. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Awesome out!**_


	4. Hero

**A/N: **_**This one was a request and was very fun to write. I love who ever requested the song. Enjoy!**_

**Song/Pairing: **_**Unsung Hero by Tina Arena, PruCan... Again. I promise one of them will be a different pairing, just not yet.**_

**-oOoOo-**

Matthew walked into the house he shared with his boyfriend, Gilbert. "Gil?", he called, wanting to see his boyfriend after being at work all day. He looked around in the living room and kitchen until he found a letter on the fridge. Picking it up, he began to read,

**Dear Birdie, **

**I'm visiting Ludy in Germany and should be back in a few days. So, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how glad I am to have you. You've know me for most of my life and the whole time you just sat there quietly, never complaining about me or judging me like everyone else did. Everyone else thinks there's something wrong with me and that I'm a freak, but they're just not looking at me though your awesome eyes. You're always there for me when I need someone and you're patient enough to wait for me to tell you what's wrong. I want to be everything you deserve to have. You're my hero. I don't care what your un-awesome bruder thinks, you're the real hero. You do everything you can to help people, and not even for a reward, but because you want to. I wish I could be more like you, Birdie. I know that it must be a pain to handle me on a daily basis, and I'm sorry for that. Day after day, you continue to amaze me. I don't have much to give you but my love and I hope it's enough. You will always be my hero, and I love more than anything, Matthew. I'll see you in a few days.**

**Your's Always,**

**Gilbert**

Matt's eyes started to blur as he began to cry. Sure he would miss Gilbert, but that's not why he was crying. He was crying because no one had ever done or said anything like that before. He's never been anyone's hero, that was always Alfred. It was good to know that Gil really did care for him. He took the note and went upstairs. Reaching into his nightstand drawer, he pulled out his journal and put the note in the back. Putting the book back, he lay down and feel asleep with a small smile on his face and the knowledge of how much he meant to someone.

**-oOoOo-**

**A/N: **_**Okay so this one wasn't as good as the others, sorry! I hope you enjoyed reading it and you all should really look up the song, it's amazing. Until next time, Awesome out!**_


End file.
